Bioshock: New York Trouble
by Den R
Summary: Eleanor moves to New York, looking for a new life. But she finds more than that.
1. New York Troubled Times

Bioshock 2

**New York, New York**

**A few months later**

Eleanor Lamb had trouble getting used to living in the Big Apple, though she managed. At first, when the city came into view, she thought that it would be just like Rapture, with Splicers crawling everywhere. However, that wasn't the case, and she quickly learned that the surface was much different than Rapture. She realized her other conclusion to be a bit silly. Because on the surface, people weren't deprived of sunlight, and therefore, they didn't go crazy.

However, that also turned out to be a bit laughable too. There were definitely some crazy people up-top as well as down-below. The ones up-top were just a different sort of crazy. She had to defend the little sisters from perverts every now and again, though she preferred them over Splicers, any day.

Finding a place to stay also proved to be a bit difficult as well, but she managed to befriend the owner of an apartment complex, and she lowered her rent payment to almost half, mostly out of pity. It also turned out that the owner, Mrs. Leon, had a son around her age as well. Ryan, that was the name of the boy. They had never met, strange enough considering they both lived in the same complex. Mrs. Leon had told her that her son was an early riser, so he would normally be on his way to school around dawn while Eleanor slept the day away.

Mrs. Leon also told her that she would have to go to school soon. She was lucky that the year had only just begun, she could still enroll in some classes and only have a few days of makeup work. "You'll love it," Mrs Leon kindly reassured Eleanor.

It could have been her other memories from Rapture, but she felt a resounding sense of foreboding that shook her entire core. She was sure that she wasn't going to like school because of the previous life she lived in Rapture, where if you didn't get the lesson, you would get the end of a ruler.

"Mother, I'm home!" A male voice exclaimed from outside the mahogany-wooden door. The next thing that happened was the door creaked open, showing, inch by inch, a young man. His cropped, unruly coal-colored hair only contrasted with his bright blue eyes. His slender frame filled out his tan trench coat very well.

He took no notice of Eleanor until he had set his bag down. He eyed her with curiosity, and she felt herself flinch under his gaze, though she didn't know why.

"Ryan, dear, it's impolite to stare," Mrs. Leon scolded him. Ryan snapped out of it, replying that he was aware of that and left to go wash for dinner. "Sorry about that. He's normally quite the gentleman," Mrs. Leon apologized. Eleanor told her that it was quite alright.

When he returned, he took some silverware from the drawer and set the table. His mother patted him on the head, where he brushed it off, obviously annoyed. He hated that she still treated him like a kid.

His mother took out a few sandwiches and placed them on the teak wood. Her guests accepted the food graciously. Eleanor because she didn't have any money and therefore couldn't afford the luxury of eating much. Ryan because he was helping with some photography and often forgot to pack his own lunch every day. His mother often chided him that his forgetfulness would get him into trouble one day. He laughed.

Ryan was about to take another bite of his sandwich before he noticed that Eleanor was done with her sandwich. He grinned at her, sliding his piece over to her before politely excusing himself.

Slightly grinning herself, she finished off the rest of the food. Ryan returned shortly after, putting the finishing touches on a suit that was as black as his hair. He messed around with the tie before finally getting it straightened out. From his pocket, he produced a silver pocket-watch with a shield that had a calligraphic R decorated on the front.

He took a quick glance at it and muttered something inaudible. Looking back to his mother and their esteemed guest, he grinned lopsidedly. He apologized for having to leave so soon after getting home, but he had some extra work to take care of and would be back in half an hour or so.

"Bye dear," His mother called out as he carefully shut the door behind him. Now that he was gone, Eleanor felt some compulsive behavior to ask her a question about Ryan.

"Mrs. Leon, what exactly does your son do? For a job I mean."

She was silent for a moment, and Eleanor thought she was treading on thin ice with the subject, but the weathered woman sighed before answering. "He works for the paper, and is a freelance photographer. Sometimes, he puts his own photographs into the paper, underneath his articles. The pay is good, but I know he can do so much better. The boy is smart, and why he chooses to do photography is beyond me."

Eleanor took another sip of coffee, now knowing that she did step on a sensitive subject after all.

_~IanNeoSane~_

Ryan clambered down the steps, and in his haste, nearly tripped. Quickly recomposing himself, he continued his rush down the flights of stairs. It was only a short amount of time before his lead would be gone and his window of opportunity would close completely.

He tackled the door, quickly getting out into the cluttered streets. Some people took a quick glance over to him, perhaps thinking that he was a madman. But when they saw his attire, they changed from madman to late businessman. He had business to attend to alright.

Casually readjusting his tie, he scanned the environment for the rat that would lead him back to the nest. It didn't take long to spot him, a man in rag-tag clothes and greasy hair plastered to his face was handing out vials occupied the end of the curb. Whoever he was, he wasn't very good at blending in; oh well, made Ryan's job a lot easier.

Careful as not to draw too much, or much more, attention to himself, he strolled over to a newspaper stand. He bought one copy and sat down on the bench, peering over every now and again to keep tabs on his subject.

It was ten minutes after he bought the paper that Ryan threw it away. He then trudged along, shoving his hands into his pockets. He clenched the cold steel of the pocket-watch for comfort as he passed the unpleasant man. He never made eye contact with him. His loafers padded along the concrete at the same rhythm his heart-beat hammered in his chest.

He entered a store, pretending to browse their wares while the rat-looking man continued to hand out the substances. Where were the police when this was going on? He realized that the only person he could rely on at this time was himself.

The man was on the move, and so was Ryan. Ryan kept his distance, only trailing him with at least thirty feet between the two of them. Thankfully, the man didn't turn around and didn't make any pit-stops. It seemed as if the man was blissfully unaware that there was someone whose agenda was about to make his day go from good to bad, then from bad to worse. Either that, or he was aware and he was good at playing dumb; he was probably leading him into a trap. Ryan would be ready. At least, he hoped he would be.

Gulping down his fear and insecurities, he kept his mind on the task at hand, and a single hand on the collapsible camera that took refuge in his opposite pocket. He was ready to take a snapshot of the evidence then bolt out of there as fast as he could. Suddenly, his meal was starting to bubble in his stomach from the anticipation.

The rat-man turned into an alleyway. The prospect of losing sight of his lead caused Ryan to speed up his pace.

Even though it was still daylight, he hugged the corner of the building. He peeked, trying to get a good view without giving himself away. The blaring of traffic horns and the hustle and bustle of New York didn't help with his investigation. He only got trace amounts of conversation, "Yes...we're moving...got the package? No...tonight...yes..."

When they started trading 'goods' was when Ryan took out the camera. He snapped at least fifteen photos before he turned to leave. Feeling satisfied, he replaced the camera into his pocket and started the trudge back home. Bad idea.

Something cold and metallic was bashed into his skull. He fell to his knees, barely conscious of what was going on. The next thing that came was another blow to the head, and Ryan went out like a light.

_~IanNeoSane~_

Half an hour passed, then an hour, then two. Both Eleanor and Mrs. Leon were getting worried about Ryan. They had called the police department, but the usual 'we'll do our best' was evident that this case was going to be on the bottom of the list; they would be lucky if their case was on the list at all.

Eleanor thought it best not to overstay her welcome and opted to go back to her own apartment. She thanked Mrs. Leon for the meal, pleasant company, and everything else before heading out. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on before saying her goodbyes.

_I really hope he's alright. _She thought as she bit her thumb. She took heavy steps down two flights of stairs before stopping in front of her apartment door. She fished out a key from her pockets and placed it into the lock.

Immediately, she was greeted by all the little sisters, whose eyes were back to their original colors instead of the haunting yellow that had occupied them for most of their little sister lives. Sometimes she wondered if they would be turned into big sisters if they had remained in Rapture. Choosing to ignore that dark part of her mind, she embraced all of them upon entrance.

Melody, the first of the rescued little sisters, brushed some of her blond hair from her face and said, "Welcome back Eleanor. We were beginning to get worried."

Eleanor smiled, picked her up and hugged her tight. "Don't worry about me," She laughed bitterly, "The one you really should worry for is Ryan Leon. He's gone missing. We're hoping that he's just late getting home from work, but something tells me that isn't the case."

Melody and the rest of the little girls threw worried looks at each other. It was Ella, one of the younger little sisters, who spoke up. "Um, we saw him leave. We also watched him from our balcony."

Eleanor was about to say she was being snoopy, but she was cut off by the same little girl. "He didn't leave for a while. He bought a newspaper and sat on that bench," She pointed at the bench where Ryan did his spying. "But wait, when he threw away the piece of paper, he left to go downtown, where a lot of the bad people are, instead of going uptown where he normally works."

She thought of telling Mrs. Leon about this piece of news, but decided that this info was better left unsaid. She turned to the little sisters, her lips pursed into a grim smile, "Get my suit."

Hell was going to be unleashed.

**A.N. So marks the first chapter down. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. If I got something wrong then tell me, but for the sake of it, just pretend collapsible cameras are real in the Bioshock world. Also, reviews are appreciated, and so is constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading, and see you soon.**

**~IanNeoSane~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi, if you're reading this, then thanks for sticking with me this far. I hope you'll be entertained. Oh yeah, random book name, so if it is real, please don't sue me. I had no idea and had no intention of copyright infringement.**

**Special thanks goes out to all my readers out there who put the time and effort to read this, and to TheWatcher2785, who had some very helpful messages for me in order to be a better author.**

**Enjoy.**

**~Ian~**

_A few months ago_

The only illumination that helped Eleanor guide the bathysphere was the full moon that was wedged up in black night sky. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Sofia Lamb, her mother and most loathed person in all of Rapture, was sitting at the edge with her knees bunched up to her chest.

All the little sisters crowded around Eleanor, afraid to go near the person that had brought them all this pain and suffering. Eleanor couldn't blame them. She didn't much care for the woman either. She had only saved her because her Big Daddy, Subject Delta, had taught her to be merciful.

Ella tugged on Eleanor's big sister suit. Looking down, Eleanor saw that Ella wore a grim expression on her face instead of the usual bright smile that they were all accustomed to.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked as she dropped to the little sister's level.

Ella's eyes darted from side to side, as if unsure what she would say would bring unknown, and dire, consequences. "You'll protect us from the bad woman, right?" She inquired in a voice loud enough for all the little sisters to hear, and for Sofia to overhear as well.

Eleanor took the little girl into her arms and replied, with a little more malice than she intended, "If she comes within 3 feet of you girls, I'll kill her where she stands."

_~IanNeoSane~_

Eleanor couldn't be sure whether hours or minutes passed as they were afloat. She lay on her back, gazing up at the moon, actually taking time to study it, take time to admire it. She had read of it in Rapture, but pictures couldn't compare to the real thing.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Jackie, a raven haired little sister with a pink bow in her hair, inquired.

"It is," Eleanor admitted.

"It looks better than in the pictures in the books," Another little sister piped up.

"It does."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Ella whispered.

Eleanor thought for a while before answering her. "Well, the way I see it, artists are good at replicating things and making things. But sometimes the artists fail to capture the very essence of what makes that object, person, or anything for that matter, what it is. For example, I've read at least one picture book—Lady Bella and the Rose—where the artist had the picture drawn so realistically that I thought she would jump out of the page and join me. But what he failed to capture was the mother's smile. This woman was a mother, yet the woman did not show it in any of her smiles. She smiled, but not in a way that a mother would when she was holding her child. That sort of thing."

_~IanNeoSane~_

The sun crept over the horizon. The golden rays swept across Eleanor's face, causing her to stir from her slumber. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. It was like she had been awake for three days straight, then sleeping for a few days.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stifled a yawn, and peered over the side of the bathysphere. For a split second, she thought she could see the figure of Subject Delta in the water, standing behind her. She spun around, only to be met with bitter disappointment and painful memories. Father is gone, she reminded herself sternly, fighting back the tears.

Now fully awake, she glanced around, seeing that the little sisters were still fast asleep. Sofia had not moved from the spot that she had occupied the previous night. Sleeping, but with a troubled look on her face, as if she was having nightmares. Served her right.

_~IanNeoSane~_

"We're here—wherever here is," Eleanor exclaimed happily. She jumped onto the harbor, scoping out the area before giving the all clear signal. She helped each little sister down separately. Sofia clambered down.

She soaked in the moment, inhaling the air and laughing quietly. A soft laugh. She finally did it. With the help of her father and the help of the little sisters, she finally made it to shore.

She laughed quietly, tasting the air for the first time. This was the kind of air that all of rapture dreamed of having, instead of that stale, salty-sea air that had plagued the city. She had always dreamed of this kind of life, but now that she was on dry land, what was she to do. Sure she had the money from her father, but it wouldn't last very long with all of the little sisters to feed.

Oh well. Life goes on.

**Yeah, not as long as I had intended it to be, but I will make the next one longer and finish up the flashback.**

**Have a good one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bioshock

Too much baggage

**The next week**

This week wasn't the easiest that Eleanor had endured, but she had worse; much worse. She managed to set up at an apartment, though the owner was less than pleasant, but the rent was dirt cheap. She had to be a bit tight with her money with at least ten mouths to fee, not including her own.

She had just entered the apartment, where Pete Song was at the front desk, a scowl permanently glued onto his pale face.

"Where's the rent?" He demanded, slamming his fist down onto the table. Eleanor didn't flinch, she dealt with much scarier people in rapture.

"The rent's not due for another two weeks. I'll get it to you then, but right now, you're taking abuse of me and I don't quite like it." Eleanor snapped back.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled. "I'm your landlord! I make the rules! I set up the rent! And as long as your staying under my roof, you will follow and respect my rules!"

"Not if you're going to be like that. You push me, and I push back, harder." She said icily, twisting her hands in a fit, trying to control herself. She couldn't use plasmids. Not in public.

It was deadly quiet, and Eleanor could see Pete's lips purse together in anger; a vein was popping out of his head. She probably went a little overboard.

She continued, "I'm not going to be pushed around. Especially not by a sad man like you. If you want the rent, wait the two damn weeks or extort another one of your leasers, because I'm not going to pay for your damn drug habits."

As soon as those words had left her mouth, she regretted it. She had seen drugs on the street when people were careless and doing them in the park, but Pete had always kept his in his desk. He was careful about his drugs, and he never let anyone back in manager's office. It was when he had left the door just a few inches open that Eleanor caught him in the act.

All he did was look at her, his eyes were like two daggers boring into her skin, and he had a grimace that sent shivers down her spine. "I want you to get out, and never come back. I want you to pack your stuff and be gone by tomorrow evening. Clear?" He growled, his hands resting comfortably on the handles of his drawer. Eleanor guessed that he had a gun in there, and she was also sure that she could take him down without a sweat, but that would cause a lot of unwanted attention to her and the little sisters.

Her mouth had gone dry, and her throat felt like that it was stuffed with cotton. She nodded, letting Pete know that she'll be gone. She couldn't believe that she had gotten her family kicked out of the only place that was willing to take them for the little money they had. How she was going to tell the little sisters was beyond her, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle all the sad faces.

Her mother, had stood outside the door, listening to the conversation unfold as she had gotten back from work; her job was as a psychiatrist. It was ironic, to say the least. Her eyes had gone as wide as saucers and her mouth hung open in surprise.

Sofia hadn't much time to recompose herself before her daughter stormed out the door, and slammed it shut. When Eleanor had looked back at her mother, a piercing look of anger and eyes that seemed ready to kill bore into her. Sofia hadn't felt this scared when...well, she hadn't felt scared, ever. It was a true achievement to get the mother of Rapture to become scared, and it was of her own daughter no less.

**A few days later.**

Eleanor was at a cafe, wearing a bright pink dress that hugged her in all the right spots, and purple stiletto shoes, matched with a white, silk scarf. Today wasn't any other day, and she had dressed as well as she could, hoping to get in the good graces of her newest leaser; although nothing was set in stone, and she really hoped that her new landlord was much better than Pete.

"These stilettos are killing me," She grumbled out of annoyance as she scratched at the heel of her foot for what seemed like the twentieth time today. She glanced around her, noting of all the men, staring at her shapely and ghostly pale legs that disappeared into the frill of her dress.

She felt her face heat up and continued to sip her coffee, hoping that no-one would notice her distress and take advantage of it. _Where is she? _Eleanor wondered, placing the ceramic cup down on a plate.

She had left Sofia in charge of the little sisters while she was gone; albeit that wasn't one of the smarter things she had done, but she wasn't about to leave them all alone with a complete stranger, one who could do more harm than good. It still worried her that Sofia might not have changed after all, but she needed to get a new landlord; Eleanor wasn't going to let the little sisters sleep on the streets, and that meant having to deal with Sofia for the time being.

She looked down at her cup, staring at the brown contents arduously. She was so concentrated on her coffee that she didn't notice that an middle aged woman with brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail sat down with her. She wore a light brown dress and carried a purse that matched her dress.

"...hello?" The middle aged woman asked, snapping her fingers in front of Eleanor's face.

"Oh! Sorry, I was out of my wits for a second," Eleanor apologized, twirling her hair with a finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bioshock: New York Trouble

Chapter 4

Testing waters

**Quick Author's note right here. There's going to be a bit of a time skip, nothing too major, just a few weeks to help the story progress a little better, seeing as there is no action for a while. Also, I had finally played the game of Bioshock 1 & 2, so I think my knowledge has increased on this subject.**

**One more little detail to help fill in: Eleanor had met with Mrs. Leon, and had gotten to move in, as you are all aware. This is also a few weeks before chapter one takes place. Five weeks to be exact.**

**Next, I would like to thank you all for the reviews and adding this story to your subscribe/favorites list. It means a lot to me.**

**Oh, and Delta's going to be a conscience soon, just not yet. Yay!**

**Enjoy**

_**Week 1**_

Eleanor was happy; well, happy in a sense that nobody was trying to kill her or the little sisters, that the landlord wasn't a helpless drug addict, and that Sofia knew what boundaries had been set, but happy, nonetheless. She had managed to get a job at the same coffee shop where she had met Mrs. Leon, which was a bit ironic, to say the least. The uniform she had gotten was a flattering piece, to put it lightly. It hugged her at all the right places, and she still felt the heat on her face whenever she caught men staring. She was a waitress.

The next part about her day would be the harder aspect of it, for she would have to fill out bundles of paperwork saying that she was the little sisters legal guardian. And, well, the amount of little sisters would leave her hand cramping after all of it was set and done. She still intended to find the homes of the little girls, but first she needed to be set up on her own before she thought of them.

As she walked around, picking up orders, plates and coffee mugs, she couldn't help but smile. Today was a day that everything just seemed to fall in place perfectly, like the pieces to a puzzle. Until, that is, she caught a man, who looked to be of the business type, eying her. She could tell that he was sizing her up, and enjoying every moment of it. It made her sick to her stomach. _Just ignore him, and you'll be fine. _She told herself, until he actually stood up and made a move for her.

_Crap._

"Well hello," He said in a suave voice, stopping her a few inches from the door. She could see in his eyes that lust was burning. "You're a new, and welcome face at this establishment. To what do we owe the pleasure of this company of such a fine young lady?"

Eleanor knew how to deal with him. "I'm fine, and you are?"

He smiled, thinking he had reeled in the catch of the day. "I'm John, John Callaway. Now then, Miss..."

"You don't want my company, believe me." She replied with an edge to her voice. It didn't seem to work, it just seemed to make him want her even more.

"Dangerous type huh? Lucky for you, I like danger." He smiled a smile that would charm a charmer. However, Eleanor wasn't easily won over.

"Yeah, well, unluckily for you, I'm nothing but danger. So just stay away from me." She added, with a lot of venom to her tone.

John was unnerved by the malice in her voice, and her eyes were like daggers ready to pierce him if need be. Normally, he liked a challenge, but he felt this one was a bit too much.

"Alright, well...sorry to bother you." He said sheepishly, shaking his head. He then walked off, defeated and with his hands in his pockets. Eleanor sighed in relief.

_Almost time for my shift to end. _She thought selfishly.

**Back at the apartment**

Eleanor had prepared dinner for her, the little sisters, and her mother. The atmosphere was thick with tension as she passed some potatoes over to Sofia. She wasn't in any real danger because she was a big sister now, but Eleanor wasn't about to take any chances. That's why she slept with her door locked, so Sofia couldn't put pillow over her face like last time.

Sofia had noticed that Eleanor was being extra quiet. All her years as a psychologist weren't for nothing. She couldn't determine the exact cause of her distress, but she knew it wasn't her because Eleanor had eased up a little, while in her company; however, she didn't relax too much.

"Hey, Eleanor," One of the little sisters piped up.

"Hmm?" She responded with a mouthful of food.

"There's a whole bunch of papers at the front door. What are they for?"

Eleanor swallowed, then said, "They're important papers that, hopefully soon, will allow me to become your legal guardian."

The little sister became quiet, pondering what that meant.

Sofia wasn't quiet at all; she gasped in surprise. "You can't be serious. You? A guardian for them? Hah." She scoffed, taking a gulp of her tea after all was said and done.

Eleanor didn't take this outburst so well, and she could feel the plasmids beginning to power up in her hand. The feeling was one of shock, like one would get when you rubbed your socks against the carpet and discharged the static shock. A blue glow illuminated the whole room.

"I'm going to be perfectly clear this one time. I am one person who will never, ever hurt them. Had it even occurred to you that this is the right thing to do? No, I would assume not, considering that you would sooner have them doing your will for the 'good of all' instead of their individual happiness. That is selfish on your part; dragging people down to your level. Instead of criticizing other people, maybe you should find your own apartment, find a job, and get the hell out of our lives!" Eleanor shouted as she aimed her hand at Sofia.

Sofia didn't flinch on the outside, but on the inside, she was about ready to bolt out the door. All the little sisters looked on in awe as they watched their big sister, their guardian, get angry. That didn't happen often.

_**Week 2**_

__All the paperwork was finally done, and Eleanor felt proud, despite the constant ache in her right hand. She was now able to legally claim them as her own, and it felt good. Tensions were once again strained between her and her mother after their fight last week, and Eleanor didn't look forward to a single dinner at home since; she usually took the little ones out to eat with telling Sofia about it, and they had fun doing it.

There was one thing still nagged at her though. The fact that they needed to go to school; Eleanor was certain that she could school them in all they need to know about science, math, among other things. Maybe their was something more to it though. She remembered that when she was little, she had been home-schooled, and that her mother had called the other children dog-eaters. When she actually met one of the 'dog-eaters', she was surprised to find out that they were actually human; although she didn't know it at the time.

"She deprived me of a social life," Eleanor muttered under her breath with sudden realization dawning on her. "She didn't want me with the other children because she was afraid that I would develop a mind of my own."

She put the pen down, letting her hand rest. She looked over the papers, smiling despite herself. She was now a guardian, a _legal _guardian. She felt ecstatic, yet, she also found something gnawing at her. She knew that this wouldn't last forever, but it felt good that she could be their parent, for awhile.

_**Week 3**_

Another week of work, caring for the little sisters, watching her mother, and everything else had passed. The occasional person had tried to ask her out, but to no avail. She had her priorities, and dating was not on the list, sadly enough; she couldn't juggle the little ones, her mother, her job, and dating at the same time. It was impossible.

She remembered that it was only a matter of time before the girls would go to public school, and she didn't even begin to imagine what kind of supplies they would need throughout the school year. Books were a given, and pencils. But after that, she had no clue. _Perhaps I'll pay Mrs. Leon a visit later. _She wondered.

Later that same day, she had caught her mother trying to dispose of the big sister suit, and all the little ones were fighting valiantly. They had managed to stall her long enough for Eleanor to come back from work and deal with Sofia herself.

After all that was said and done, Sofia had excused herself to her room; Eleanor had put the suit back, and she later put the girls to bed. She fell on her bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleeps embrace caught her, and refused to let her go.

_**Week 4**_

Another week passed, and school was drawing nearer. Eleanor had made it a point to go to the store later and buy all the items that were required. Mrs. Leon had given her a list of supplies that would be needed for elementary school. The thank yous were said, and Eleanor now had a game plan, for the time being.

She grabbed the school supplies, paid for them, and dropped them off at the apartment. Once all that was taken care of, she herded the little girls into the bathroom, and made sure that they looked decent enough for dinner with Mrs. Leon.

They marched off in the direction of Leon's office, and they were on their best behavior. It was one of the more peaceful nights in this city.

**So, that wraps up another chapter, and week five is where we pick up from chapter one. **

**This skipped around, I know, and I apologize, but maybe that adds to the appeal. Hmm?**

**Thank you for reading, and if you could, review to make me a better writer. Please? **

**Next chapter, we delve back into the action. **

**Thanks again, and see you soon.**

**Ian**


	5. Chapter 5

Bioshock 2

Chapter 5

Eleanor raced across the rooftops in her big sister suit. She was glad that she was as athletic and agile as on Olympian; it really helped her endeavors. She loved the feel of being able to clear a gap as wide as ten feet with ease. _Piece of cake, really. _She thought and smirked inside her helmet. It was like everything came to her with ease, and she knew why as well. The memories and skills of most Rapture's citizens were injected into her when she was very young. Now it was being put to good use; however unnecessary it was at her childhood.

It wasn't long before she had arrived at the downtown area of New York, with all the shoddy and broken down buildings, it was a haven for drug dealers and the like. Certainly not a place that Ryan would hang out by choice. _Unless it wasn't his choice, _she pondered. The thought didn't comfort her any more than the one where Ryan came down here of his own free will.

As she came down to the run down apartments, she slowed herself down and strained her ears to see if she could hear cries for help from Ryan. The fruits of her labor were in vain, and she resumed her race across the buildings.

"Ryan, where are you?" She whispered, feeling her heart-beat increase. Not from running, but from all the thoughts that came from her imagination that pertained to Ryan's fate.

In the meantime, Ryan was gagged, bound and blindfolded to a metal chair. He twitched, showing signs that he was actually conscious and not deceased. As he regained his senses, he could feel the dried blood of the side of his head where he had been struck, and the entirety of his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

"Oh look, ouah little squealah is waking up." Said a guy with a strong bostonian accent. He snickered, and Ryan could feel his fear shoot up like throwing gasoline on an open fire, although he tried not to show it.

"You ah so annoying with your little camerah, little shuttahbug. Now, we have a little problem. You were taking pictures of our little operation, and that's bad for our business." Ryan heard a gun being drawn out of its holster.

Every fiber of Ryan's being screamed at him to scream, to call for help and flail his body around until he hit something, but his prideful nature kept him silent. He refused to speak. He didn't want to give his faceless enemy any satisfaction. Ryan would show the man that he would remain stoic throughout this crisis.

"It's a shame. I was hoping we could avoid this. But you had to up and ruin everything. That's going to cost you, as well as us. Don't worry though, we'll recover." The boston man said, and he added with such venom in his voice that it made Ryan cringe, "Unfortunately, we can't say the same about you. Pity."

Ryan heard the sound of the hammer of the gun clicking into place, and Ryan gulped down his fear. The sound of the hammer made him shiver, and sent trails of goosebumps down the length of his arms. The fear cut through him like a hot knife through butter. He thought defiantly: _At least I was a pain enough for them to notice me. That makes me feel better. _

Eleanor was watching the entire exchange through the broken skylight, frozen with horror as she heard what the man holding the gun had said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, what this guy was saying, was it actually true? She wished she could deny it, but Ryan was there, tied up to a chair with a gag and blindfold. Ryan had deliberately put himself in danger, and for what gain? All that he had accomplished was that he had angered the local crime syndicate. _You moron. _

She leaped gracefully from the rooftop, landing silently behind the two men. She raised her needle, but stopped. She didn't want their blood on her hands. It would raise too many questions that she wasn't willing to answer if the law force decided to investigate the matter. Instead, she just grabbed the man with the gun from behind and placed her gloved hand over his mouth.

He uttered a silenced cry and he struggled against Eleanor, but to no avail. He was completely out within a few minutes and dropped the gun. Eleanor dragged him to a dark corner. When he would wake up, he would have a pounding headache and a size ten shoe-print on the side of his face.

Eleanor untied Ryan, seeing the bruising where the rope had cut into his skin had aroused her anger.

Forgetting to remove his blindfold, Eleanor placed Ryan over her shoulder. With another graceful jump, she exited the same way she had entered.


	6. Chapter 6

Bioshock

Chapter 6

After her night out, she had gotten Ryan back to his place, unconscious, but alright. The only real thing that could account for any bodily damage was where the rope had cut into his skin, and where the thugs had beat him up with their fists and the butts of their guns. She was content to see Ryan back safe and sound, although these feelings were new and foreign to her.

He moaned quietly in her arms, his small frame shaking visibly as he tried to recover from the brutality that befell him. Inside her helmet, she grimaced. It pained her to see Ryan like this, and yet with all her power, she couldn't do anything to stop the pain. She would need medicine, and that would require a lot of cash, which she did not have on her person.

Instead of taking him back to his own apartment, Eleanor reasoned that it would be better if Ryan spent the night at her place, so she could keep an eye on him and monitor his progress. She needed to patch him up and make sure that there wasn't anything too serious that afflicted him. She had to make sure that there wasn't anything broken or fractured on the inside that could cause internal hemorrhaging or something else that could be potentially fatal.

She stopped at the window of her apartment, looking in at the sleeping faces of the little sisters, and seeing their tranquil faces brought her some unexpected amount of joy throughout her being. But, the somewhat weighty figure of Ryan reminded her of her current objective.

She had unlocked the window with her plasmid, and crept quietly across the teak wooden flooring. With the extra baggage of Ryan and her own body weight, it was much harder to be sneaky and not make any noise. In the eerie quiet, she was so certain that the little sisters could hear both her and Ryan's heartbeat reverberate in the apartment complex, bouncing off the walls in synchronous harmony. However, it was just her imagination playing things to be louder and larger than what they appeared to be.

She had gotten to her door. She sighed with relief and grasped the door handle, giving it a slow turn before opening it and peering through the crack, seeing if Sofia was up at this hour, although, you would have to be insane to still be up at this time. Sofia was sitting erect in her chair, her glass frames displayed the moonlight that entered the room via the window.

"Glad to see you back," She said sarcastically in a low tone, as not to disturb the little ones.

Eleanor whispered back, "Why are you still awake?"

Sofia shrugged. Eleanor only shook her head, exasperated by her mother's actions. She placed Ryan on her bed, receiving multiple objections in the rather timid quiet that surrounded Eleanor at this particular time in her period of life. She got the generic questions. Such as: who is this person; why is he here; why is he like that; and so on and so forth the babble that spilled from this woman's mouth. Instead of responding with her snappy comebacks, she opted to ignore her and focus all her attention on Ryan, who needed it more than her mother.

She began to press her fingers gingerly across his skin, feeling for cuts and other things that could be a cause for concern. She could hear her mother in the background, yet it was rather incoherent to Eleanor at this point as her head raced with all the worst possible scenarios that could occur in the short time frame.

As time pressed on, and Eleanor cleaned up the rest of Ryan's wounds, she could feel herself begin to calm down, knowing that Ryan was going to be okay had brought her back from her heightened senses.

Her mother had taken a seat on a weathered couch, rubbing her forehead vigorously. Eleanor felt doing the same, but refrained. She instead placed herself by Ryan's side. She made sure that his heart rate never faltered, and that his pulse was normal.

**So sorry for the long wait. (Think it has been months. Phenomenal, how time flies by.) But, you shouldn't worry to much any more. I'm back, and better than ever!**


End file.
